danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rikuya
Promotion I'm not entirely sure if there's any use for a .css designer for the DR wiki, considering you already have a skin and it looks good. So, I'm going to have to decline, but I'll definitely help out if you ever want to change it in the future.... Unless I'm completely misunderstanding and you mean that you want the DR wiki to have a new skin, in which case, I'll come up with one, but I don't really feel like I've earned adminship on that wiki... especially since I only have like 15 edits there. - mirai moon - 15:37, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps I'll try and come up with a new design for the wiki then. I'm currently in the middle of something, but once I'm done, give me some time and I'll try and whip something up. - mirai moon - 21:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I've done a bit of experimenting. I've taken a few assets from the actual Danganronpa websites that seemed to go well together. For instance, this image is used as a background for a number of pages on the site, and I think it could also fit for the DR wiki's. If you do that, try making the content background a grey colour too (I recommend #181818) and the text white. I think the red content border fits well with the wiki's skin, so I didn't really mess with that (I did try a few other shades of red and, while the colour that it is right now is my favourite, #ff2740 also looks pretty nice in my opinion. Lastly, I was a little iffy on it, but I changed the footer to this image. I don't know if you'd like to try it out or not, but I thought I'd let you know anyway. I tried taking a screenshot of my tests, but my computer didn't save it apparently and I'm on my cell so I can't really get a good pic at the moment. - mirai moon - 21:34, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ooh that's an even better background choice :) - mirai moon - 07:00, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay so from what I've found, that background is actually a combination of four elements: the dotted grey background, semi-transparent versions of the DR3 group arts, and the pink border/black filling. I'll try and combine them all, but no promises on perfect reproduction. - mirai moon - 10:16, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Best I could recreate it: DR3_Staff_Cast_background_1.png|with filling/borders DR3_Staff_Cast_background_2.png|without filling/borders - mirai moon - 10:27, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Well I think your main problem is that you possibly aren't using the full-sized versions of the images, because when I tried it, it said 'incorrect file size'. I'll try and make something work - maybe see if there's a way to bypass it with MediaWiki:Wikia.css coding or something - but you might have to come up with another idea just in case I can't. I could even give you the background I used for this wiki if you want. - mirai moon - 00:38, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Even after downloading Wikia's own skin template, I still can't get something to work. It seems like the background is too large (size-wise), but when I make it smaller, then Wikia doesn't recognize it as being a proper size. God, Wikia's Oasis skin is terrible. If you want, I can give you the code to get the background to work in Monobook - that I can do no problem - but I'll keep looking for ways to get it to work in Oasis. - mirai moon - 00:58, August 31, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Sorry I couldn't be more help though. - mirai moon - 07:36, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Well the website updated, and now New Danganronpa V3 has its own page with the promo art we've seen a million times. I cut out the "coming soon" part of the banner and made this, which you could probably use for the wiki's background. It is less than 300kb (since it's a jpg and not a png, I assume), so it should probably work. - mirai moon - 12:13, September 13, 2016 (UTC) I've also managed to compress the DR3 anime website background into less than 300kb. It's also a jpg, so it's lower quality, but if you want to use that instead, then here. - mirai moon - 12:15, September 13, 2016 (UTC) I don't mind helping out other people. I always like to lend a hand and feel useful! :) - mirai moon - 12:38, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Content Navigation Okay, let me just get some stuff clear first. Do you want new icons like that? Or do you want me to take the ones on the DR wiki main page and make them that size? - mirai moon - 23:17, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I could definitely try and come up with some sort of new navigation thing. It'd be a great help if you could come up with which images you'd want to use. I'll see what I can do, but it may take a little while. - mirai moon - 23:32, December 6, 2016 (UTC) An offering Dude that'd be a great help. I always try and categorize any articles that I see are miscategorized or whatever, but I'm not perfect y'know! How 'bout I just make you an admin here too? - mirai moon - 15:47, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion to title here! Oh whoops, I meant admin. :P - mirai moon - 16:03, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I've personally never been a fan of achievements, but hey, go ahead. - mirai moon - 16:15, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Like I said, you're an admin so do whatever you think is best.... but please just don't enable message walls... I really dislike them. - mirai moon - 16:22, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Logo creation For all image editing, I use GIMP. It's a free download, so I highly recommend it. - mirai moon - 03:48, December 16, 2016 (UTC) If you clicked the "Download GIMP 2.8.18 directly" button, then you can start the installation just by running the exe file. - mirai moon - 04:01, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I'd try downloading the file directly. I don't tend to use torrents so I'm not really of much help on that front. Sorry. Besides, the installation process should be much easier if you just download the exe. - mirai moon - 04:10, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Slide Gallery Well, there aren't a lot of exceptionally long and detailed articles on the wiki yet, so the only idea I have for a slideshow on the main page would be to link to categories... but I already made buttons that do that. So until the wiki grows enough, I think it'd be best to hold off on it. - Mirai Moon - 05:38, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Nice! - Mirai Moon - 13:39, December 18, 2016 (UTC)